The Flash- What the future holds
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Based after the Season 4 finale. I suck at summaries but my writing is pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash: What the future holds**

 **This fanfic is based on numerous videos on YouTube based on everyone's reasons for why Snowbarry have more chemistry than WestAllen. This story is based after the events of the S4 season finale. Barry starts having doubts about his marriage to Iris and talks to best friend about it.**

 **To find out what happens, read this.**

 **I don't own the CW or The Flash but if I did, Snowbarry would happen and no more WestAllen.**

After meeting his daughter from the future, he starts thinking about what else had changed in the future but he knew that he couldn't ask Nora about it because of the whole paradox (wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff) so he kept his thoughts to himself. Barry hadn't wore his new suit, thanks to Nora, because he knew the dangers of being a hero and trying to cope with personal issues which meant Cisco and Ralph were the only heroes out protecting Central City.

 **STAR Labs, Cisco's workshop/ lab:**

Barry was in the lab thinking about how his life was going so far; he was too busy thinking that he didn't hear his daughter walking towards him. Nora sat next her dad and looked at him, she knew there was something on his mind but couldn't figure out what.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Nora asked, Barry looked at his daughter and looked down. "I can't help if you don't talk to me, Dad." Barry knew his daughter was right so he decide to tell her.

"In the future, are me and your mom still together?" Barry asked, Nora shook her head. "Could you tell me what happened?" Nora looked down, she took a envelope out of her pocket and handed it to her Dad.

"When you realize who you truly care about, open that and talk to her." Nora hugged her Dad, Barry hugged her back then his daughter bolted away. Barry looked at the envelope then placed it in his pocket when his phone started ringing.

 **STAR Labs:**

Caitlin was in the medical bay, she was asked by Joe and Iris to check Barry to find out what was wrong. Ralph walked in after returning from stopping a bank robbery, he noticed Caitlin was working very hard and decided to make her a cup of walked over to Caitlin and placed the cup next to her, Caitlin looked up and saw Ralph smiling at her but she didn't return

"Is everything okay, Cait?" Asked Ralph, he was concerned about his friend. "You're usually the one who cheers us up, why do you look like you're about to cry?" That hit Caitlin's heart hard that her eyes changed for a moment, she felt her powers coming back.

"It's none of your business." Caitlin replied, Ralph could tell that there was a hint of ice in her breath as if it wasn't Caitlin Snow talking but Killer Frost. "Now do me a big favour and leave us alone. I'm trying to help her yet no one wants to understand." Caitlin's hair changed to white and her eyes became an icy blue colour, Ralph could see that Killer Frost was back but before he could say anything, Frost had gotten up and walked away.

 **CCPD:**

Barry was at the CCPD, talking to Captain Singh to try and get his job back but so far, he wasn't having any luck. He was told the same thing that Singh said the last time; that there was still no evidence proving that he didn't kill DeVoe and there were some people that didn't want him working. Barry walked out of Singh's office before anything else could be said, Joe saw his son walk towards the stairs in a terrible mood so he followed him. Joe arrived at the forensics lab to see Barry packing up all his belongings, he felt terrible that he couldn't help his son but it got worse when Barry walked past him.

"Barr, I'm sorry." Started Joe, Barry looked down and looked disappointed. "I can't overrule Singh's decision." Barry looked at Joe but he still looked angry, Joe didn't know what was going through Barry's mind until Barry spoke.

"Thanks Joe but I think I'll be moving out of the apartment. I heard that there's an apartment close to a friend thats open." Barry told Joe, he handed his father his keys to both the West house and to his and Iris' place. He then used his speed to get out of the CCPD, Joe was worried about Barry but noticed that he dropped something; it was a white envelope with a message on the front, it read:

" _Not to opened until you know where your heart stands."_

Joe was confused about what the message meant so he decided to go and ask the one person he knew that may know what it meant: Nora West-Allen.

 **STAR Labs, speed lab:**

Ralph and Caitlin were with Nora to see how fast she could go, she was going even faster than Barry could go. Joe walked in and waved at Ralph and Caitlin waved back, Nora ran out and waved at Joe.

"Nora, could we talk?" Asked Joe, Nora nodded and with that, Ralph and Caitlin left the two to talk. "Barry dropped this earlier, do you know what's in this envelope?" Joe asked as he held the envelope, Nora recognized it quickly.

"I know that envelope because I gave it to Dad," Nora confessed, Joe was surprised to find out this information. "Dad asked if he and Mom were still together, I had to be honest and told him the truth."

"What do you mean by the truth?" Asked Joe, Nora sat down and drank some water before she could tell Joe.

"In the future, Mom and Dad break up because Mom thinks Dad is cheating on her but the truth is that Dad was always busy protecting the city." Nora explained, Joe sat down and hugged his grand-daughter. "They got divorced a few weeks later then it was me and Dad. At the time, I was eight but then a year later, Dad got married again." Joe smiled and so did Nora, she took the envelope out of her grandad's hand and opened it.

"What's that?" Joe asked as he pointed to the paper inside the envelope, Nora took out the paper and handed it to Joe.

"On the other side of that paper, is a photo of Dad, me and my Step Mom." Nora told her grandfather, she stood up with a hopeful smile on her face. "I hope it doesn't matter to you who my Step-Mom is." With that said, Nora bolted away to leave Joe with the choice to find out who Barry married and raised Nora with.

 **Jitters:**

Caitlin decided to take Barry and Nora to Jitters to have a relaxing cup of coffee on the top floor. They sat and laugh until Caitlin decided to ask Nora something which was personal.

"Nora, could you tell me what Barry and Iris are like?" Asked Caitlin but Nora didn't look happy. "I'm sorry if I touched a sore spot there, Nora." Caitlin felt terrible, Nora looked at Caitlin and placed her hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Caitlin, the reason I didn't answer was because in my time, my Mom and Dad are…" Barry and Caitlin were concerned about Nora but it didn't take them long to wait for the future speedster to tell them about her parents. "They split up, but you married again a year later, Dad." Nora revealed but it left Barry and Caitlin on suspense to find out who the scarlet speedster married.

 **STAR Labs, Cortex:**

Ralph and Cisco were trying to understand the symbols that Barry first drew but were getting nowhere, Joe walked in and he coughed to get the team's attention. Ralph turned and could see that Joe was holding a photo so he decided to talk to him and see what was the photo about.

"Joe, what's up?" Joe and Ralph left the Cortex and walked towards the Time Vault to talk privately.

"Nora showed me this," Joe started as he showed Ralph the photo, Ralph shrugged as he no idea what the photo meant. "This photo was taken in the future. Iris isn't in the photo." Ralph nodded as Joe kept on explaining. "Iris and Barry got a divorce and look who he marries and becomes Nora's step mom." Ralph looked at the photo again and his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"You mean, Barry marries her in the future?" Asked Ralph, Joe nodded. Now they knew this, what were they going to do with this information?

 **Caitlin's apartment:**

Caitlin and Nora were sat down talking when Caitlin was thinking about their conversation back at Jitters, it was bothering her so she decided to ask Nora the question again.`

"Nora, now it's just us, could you answer my question?" Nora smiled and nodded, she knew in her heart that she had to tell them more else they start to lose faith in her.

"You wanted to know who my Dad married," Nora asked Caitlin who nodded, Nora sat forward and held Caitlin's hand. "I'll whisper to you who Dad married." Nora sat closer to Caitlin and whispered the name into Caitlin's ear, she looked surprised after Nora told her.

 **STAR Labs, speed lab:**

Joe and Barry were talking about Nora and why did she was her surname just Allen and not West-Allen, Caitlin walked in with Nora and straight away, Barry could see that Caitlin was blushing.

"Joe, what's going on?" Barry asked but Joe didn't answer, Nora walked over to her grandfather and hugged him. "Nora, are you involved in this as well?" Nora shook her head then smiled at her dad.

"No Dad, I planned this and asked my grandad to help," Nora started, he grabbed Caitlin's hand and linked it to Barry's hand. "Try and guess what this means?" Nora said cheekly, Barry stuck his right hand in his back pocket and noticed something was missing.

"Where's the envelope?" Asked Barry, he was worried in case it went into the wrong hands but in this case, the wrong hands were Joe's hands.

"This fell out of your pocket back at the CCPD, I picked it up and asked Nora about it." Explained Joe, he sat down on the stairs by the computers, he sighed before he looked at Barry and Caitlin. "Nora told me that in the future, you get married to another woman and when we looked at the photo, we knew who it was." Joe pointed to the entrance and there stood Ralph in his Elongated Man suit as he just returned from stopping a bank robbery.

"Hey rookie, Joe showed he the photo too but I promise I haven't told anyone else, not even Iris." Ralph crossed his chest where his heart was, Barry smiled and nodded. "Besides, shouldn't someone tell Barry something." Ralph suggested as he looked at Nora, she nodded then looked at Barry.

"Dad, you asked who was my stepmom and I didn't tell you," Nora smiled and looked at both Barry and Caitlin. "But what you didn't realize was that you were standing next to her the whole time." Nora looked at Caitlin and then Barry realized what Nora was saying.

"You mean that your stepmom is Caitlin?" Asked Barry, Nora nodded with a smile then she hugged both Barry and Caitlin. "Well, at least the family's altogether."

 **STAR Labs, Cortex:**

Barry and Iris had decided to go into the medical bay and have a private chat without anyone disturbing them. Iris was feeling concerned that her husband wanted to have a private chat away from everyone.

"Iris, we need to talk about Nora," Barry started, Iris sat on the edge of the bed and listened to what her husband had to say about their daughter."Today, she told me something that actually surprised me a lot." Iris could tell there was something on Barry's mind that he wanted to tell her but didn't know how to explained it.

"Barry, what did Nora say?" Iris asked, she wanted to know badly as she hoped it was nothing bad.

"In the future, we aren't together." Barry said but the reaction from Iris was surprising as she laughed. "Why are you laughing, Iris? Do you think this is funny?" Iris nodded, she looked at Barry and saw that he wasn't laughing.

"You mean it's the truth?" Asked Iris, she looked terrified. SHE AND BARRY WEREN'T TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE! "She must be lying, Barry." Iris looked angry as she looked down at the ground.

"Iris, maybe Nora coming here helped me," Barry admitted. Iris looked up at Barry, she was confused what he was talking about until she saw Barry taking off his ring. "She may have our DNA, Iris but Nora is with her real mother right now." Barry said, he placed the ring in Iris' hand then ran to be with his daughter and her true mother .


	2. Chapter 2

**Speed lab:**

Nora and Caitlin were sat on the slope smiling, Nora was showing Caitlin photos of them from the future. This made Caitlin very happy as she always thought about starting a family and it seemed her dream had came true, they smiled and laughed until they saw Barry stop running and looked at the two with a happy smile.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Asked Nora, Barry nodded. He ran and hugged both Nora and Caitlin. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Suggested Nora and her Dad nodded.

"Yeah. Iris ended it," Barry said, Nora looked at the photo and nothing had changed. "It seems like our future stays in one piece." The new Allen family smiled as their present and future had now begun.

 **West house:**

Joe and Cecile were sat down enjoying a glass of wine when they heard a knock at the door which surprised them. Joe placed his glass on the table then walked over to the front door, Cecile stood up and held Joe's gun behind her back in case of trouble. When Joe opened the door, he was surprised to see Iris standing there with all her belongings.

"Iris, what's wrong, baby girl?" Joe asked, he was concerned about his daughter. Iris walked in and dropped her stuff by the stairs. Cecile ran and hugged her step-daughter, Joe noticed two things: Barry wasn't with her and Iris wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Barry ended our marriage," Iris cried which surprised Cecile but Joe thought about recent news about him and Caitlin. "This is my so-called daughter's fault, she told us that Barry was married to Cait." Joe grabbed his jacket and keys then left the house, he was going to talk to Barry.

 **West-Allen apartment:**

Barry was on the phone to Ralph to see if he could work with him until he heard a knock at the door, Barry was still getting used to living without Iris. He ran over to the door and opened it and there stood Joe West, Barry stepped to the side and allowed him in.

"Barry, Iris came over to the house and said you ended the marriage." Joe said, Barry knew that his father figure would cut straight to the chase.

"Joe, can I tell you what happened?" Barry said, Joe nodded as he wanted to hear both sides. "I told Iris what Nora told us, she thought it was a joke." Joe took in everything that Barry told him. "Joe, Iris called Nora a liar!" Barry punched the wall but then something came to mind. "Me and Iris are divorced now but yet Nora is still here. If Nora is still here and we aren't together, then that means Iris isn't the mother." Barry looked at Joe and he nodded.

"Run, Barry and do what you have to do." Joe encouraged his son, Barry hugged Joe then he ran out of the apartment. "I've got your back, Barr." Joe mumbled as he walked out of the apartment and locked the door with the spare key.

 **GCPD, crime lab:**

Barry was in the lab running the DNA tests against Nora and Iris, he waited for a few minutes to get the results and it came to be exactly what he thought: Iris wasn't Nora's mother. Barry decided to test Nora's DNA against Caitlin's and it turned out that Caitlin was Nora's mother which gave Barry another question: why did Nora lie about who her mother was? Barry was about to leave when he looked behind him and there stood Nora, she looked down as she knew that her father found out the truth.

"I know I lied to you about my Mom, Dad." Nora admitted, she sat down on a chair near the computer. Barry walked over to her and sat next to his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me and your real mom the truth?" Asked Barry, Nora unzipped her jacket and showed Barry a photo of her being born. "Nora, you could told us the truth. Why didn't you?" Nora felt like she was a six year old being told off for taking candy. "Look, you're not in trouble. Were you trying hide the truth to prevent from altering time?" Nora nodded, Barry hugged his daughter and Nora returned the hug.

"I didn't want to make it sound like I was forcing you two together," Nora admitted, Barry smiled. "I could see that you were happy and I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Barry smoothed his daughter's hair and smiled.

"Nora, by telling me that me and Caitlin are married in the future, you woke up the feelings I buried away." Barry smiled which made Nora feel very happy. "Let's go and see your mother and tell her the news." Nora smiled as she looked down and took out a receipt.

"I booked up a table at a fancy restaurant for the three of us." Nora said which made Barry smile, he picked up his phone and called Caitlin.

" _Hey Barry, what's up?"_ Nora could see her Dad's face glowing as he spoke to her Mom.

"Nora booked us a table at a fancy restaurant," Barry said before Caitlin jumped over.

" _Okay, I'll get dressed up for our meal."_ Caitlin hung up which surprised Barry, the two left the lab and decided to go for a run to exercise.

 **West house:**

Iris was sat at the dining table drinking wine to try and forget her divorce with Barry, she kept on thinking that this was Nora's fault. Iris heard the front door open and in walked her father, he walked over and sat next his daughter.

"You alright, Iris?" Asked Joe, he held his daughter's hand and looked at her with a concerned look.

"I'm as good as I can be after what's happened," Iris said, Joe could tell that she was drunk. "So, what did he have to say about his new future?" Iris asked while sounding seriously angry with Barry.

"He said a few things such like you called Nora a liar and…" Joe stopped as he realized that if he told Iris that Nora wasn't her's then she would hate Barry more. "If you want to know the rest then ask him tomorrow." Joe got up and headed out to the backyard to check on Cecile and their baby.

 **Golden Time Restaurant:**

Barry and Nora were waiting for Caitlin to arrive and when she did, Barry was surprised as she was wearing a pink dress with a flower in her hair. Nora could see that Barry was impressed with the dress Caitlin was wearing.

"Hey Caitlin, thanks for coming." Barry smiled as he got up and kissed Caitlin on the cheek which made Caitlin's face glow.

"What's this for? Is this an idea for you to propose?" Caitlin joked which made Barry chuckle, Nora coughed a little to get his father and mother's attention.

"The reason we're here is because I have something I want to tell you, Caitlin," Nora started to explain but froze as she didn't know how Caitlin was going to react to the truth, Barry held on to his daughter's hand which made Nora feel a bit more brave. "Or would you like it more if I called you Mom?" Asked Nora which surprised Caitlin.

"You mean I'm…?" Asked Caitlin, she was confused as she was processing everything.

"Yes Caitlin. Nora is your daughter, our daughter." Barry beamed, Caitlin smiled and held both Barry's and Nora's hands. They were so happy that they were together and so they decided to enjoy the rest of their time together by having a meal as a family.

 **Hoped you enjoyed this page, there will be another one on the way but please, don't ask me to hurry. I'm busy with other projects.**

 **Next page will have time skip 3 months forward to see how Barry and Caitlin's relationship has been.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the three page to this story and decided to skip 3 months into Barry and Caitlin's future for you to see where they're at. Plus, no more Iris as I had moved to London to get her away from everything.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Barry's apartment:**

It was morning and Barry had woken up to a beautiful sight being Caitlin Snow in bed with him, Caitlin woke up later and she smiled at Barry. They had a fun time the night before and they loved being with each other. They became an official couple two months ago and there was never a moment in those two months where it was boring, they were enjoying every second they were with each other.

Barry and Caitlin walked downstairs and while Caitlin put on her makeup, Barry poured up two cups of coffee for them to take out as they were going to head out to STAR Labs. Barry handed one of the carry cups with coffee to Caitlin who instead of saying thank you, kissed Barry on the lips.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Suggested Caitlin, Barry nodded then he picked up his girlfriend and the two of ran to STAR Labs.

 **STAR Labs:**

Cisco and Ralph were sat by the computers, going through cases and sorting then out Metahuman related and normal human crimes. Barry and Caitlin walked into the Cortex and they looked very happy, Barry kissed Caitlin on the cheek then he ran downstairs to the Speed Lab. Cisco and Ralph looked at Caitlin then smiled at each other, Caitlin walked into the medical bay to check up on supplies to see if they had enough medical equipment.

"I see you're glowing, Caitlin," Complimented Ralph, Caitlin smiled as she stopped checking and walked into Cortex. "Is everything between you two good?" Ralph was being nosey got him a slap on the back from Cisco.

"For your information, everything between me and Barry is amazing!" Caitlin proclaimed, it looked liked she was struck with a powerful love bug. "I can't believe after all these years working together, the man I was in love was right in front of me and I didn't see it."

 **West house:**

Joe and Cecile were getting ready to head to work when they heard a knock at the door, Cecile opened the door to see Wally standing there. He was smiling as he hugged his step-mother, he had come over to look after his baby sister while his parents went to work.

"Hey Wally, how are you?" Asked Cecile, Wally nodded as he walked into the living and towards his sister, Jenna.

"I'm doing great, things for me are back to how I liked them." Wally picked up Jenna and gave her a hug, he loved having one sister nearby while Iris had moved to London a month ago. "I came here for another reason," And at that moment, a yellow streak of lightning came in and stopped next to Wally and to Joe and Cecile's surprise, it was Jesse Quick.

"Jesse! It's good to see you again." Cheered Joe, Jesse smiled then turned her attention to baby Jenna.

"She's adorable," Complimented Jesse, Joe and Cecile smiled as they walked over and hugged both Wally and Jesse.

"What brings you here, Jesse?" Asked Cecile, she was curious why the Earth-2 speedster was here but she could see there was something going on between them. "Are you two back together?" The two speedsters nodded which made everyone feel happy then they had a family hug.

 **STAR Labs:**

Nora walked into the speed lab to see her Dad doing several laps to see if he could increase his speed and keep up with his daughter. Barry ran out and stopped next to the table where his water bottle was and when he took a slip, he noticed Nora was sat down looking at a photo. Barry grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat away then he walked over to Nora and sat next to her, only to see the photo was of him and Caitlin on their wedding day.

"When was this taken?" Asked Barry, he was interested in knowing when was the photo taken however, Nora didn't answer instead she laid her head down on her father's shoulder and smiled.

"The photo was taken two months from now." Said Nora, but then she feel asleep. Barry lifted up Nora and carried her to the bed in the medical bay. It seemed like every teenage girl, Nora was up late partying which didn't surprise Barry as he was once a teenager.

 **Cortex:**

Barry carried Nora to the bed in the medical bay and let her sleep, he then looked at the photo and smiled: someday he was going to propose to Caitlin and be married to her. Ralph walked into the med bay and tapped his friend on the shoulder, Barry placed the photo back in Nora's pocket.

"How are things with Caitlin, rookie?" Asked Ralph, Barry smiled as the two walked out of med bay and entered the Cortex.

"Things are going great, Ralph. In fact, I'm thinking about us moving forward." Barry told Ralph who wasn't sure what Barry was talking about until Barry took out a small red velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"You're thinking about popping the question?" Asked a rather surprised Ralph, Barry nodded. He quickly put the ring away because Caitlin walked in with Joe, they both stepped to the side to reveal Wally and Jesse. Wally and Barry did a bro hug then Barry hugged Jesse, he was happy to see them again and he was really happy that they were back together.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Caitlin to marry me, Ralph." Barry informed his best friend but that wasn't all. "If she does agree to marry me then I would you to be my best man." Ralph nodded and smiled a huge smile.

"I'll be honored too, Barry." Ralph said as the two gave each other a brother hug then Barry ran off to find his future wife, that was what he was hoping that Caitlin would become.

 **Jitters:**

Caitlin was enjoying a cup of coffee whilst reading a book but she kept on getting distracted by thinking about Barry and their future together. She decided to stop trying to read and concrete on drinking on her coffee so she could get back to STAR Labs and continue her work but her ideas changed when she saw Barry walking towards her with a cute smile.

"Hey Barr, how's everything?" Caitlin asked, Barry sat down opposite her and smiled. "Is there something on your mind, babe?" Barry nodded then held Caitlin's hand.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Barry said, he got back up then knelt down and it surprised Caitlin. "Caitlin, will you marry me?" Caitlin covered her mouth and started crying, when she moved her hands which revealed her smiling.

"Yes Barry, I will!" Caitlin cried in happiness, Barry slid the ring on to her finger then stood her and kissed her. The two got up and made their way to STAR Labs to tell everyone of their engagement.

 **STAR Labs:**

Barry and Caitlin walked into the Cortex to see everyone waiting for them and the only one to notice Caitlin's engagement ring was Ralph as he was standing the closest to them. Ralph used his Meta powers to signal that Caitlin was wearing a ring, everyone started clapping and cheering for the happy couple.

"Congrats you two!" Cheered Cisco, he walked up and hugged the pair of them. "When did you pop the question, buddy?" Asked Cisco, Barry and Caitlin smiled at each other.

"I proposed to her a few minutes ago," Barry said, Caitlin smiled as she looked down and looked at her ring. "We feel very happy and were hoping you all would come to our wedding."

"Son, I think I can say for all of us that we'll be happy to come to the wedding." Announced Joe, Barry hugged Joe and started to cry as he was happy that Joe would be coming.

"Now, I can have everyone's attention," Caitlin called out, everyone looked at her and they noticed that she was still blushing. "Me and Barry have decided that the wedding will be in one month from today as we don't want any trouble with any Metas." Everyone could see what Caitlin was talking as the last wedding didn't go as planned.

 **Few days later, wedding dress shop:**

Caitlin and Cecile had headed out to sort of Caitlin's wedding dress but Cecile was finding it hard because Killer Frost was in control, she was always changing her mind between blue and white, long dresses and short dresses. Eventually, Killer Frost found a wedding dress that she liked: a short length dress with the colours being half ice blue and half pearl white.

"I really like that dress, what do you think?" Asked Cecile, Frost checked out the dress and smiled. "I'm going to take that smile as a yes."

"I love it, suits our style."Frost said then smiled, Cecile knew when she said 'our' that it meant both Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow. "I'll pay for mine and yours, Cecile." Frost picked up her dress then took Cecile's dress to pay for them.

 **STAR Labs:**

Barry was in charge of setting up the wedding reception, Ralph and Wally were helping out get everything that they needed for the big day. The newly engaged couple decided to have their wedding outside STAR Labs and they had contacted John Diggle to handle the ceremony.

"Barry, who's coming to the wedding?" Asked Wally, Barry smiled as he showed Wally and Ralph the list of guests who were coming so far. "Oliver and Felicity are coming with William and Thea, Kara and Alex are coming too and they're being J'onn and the Legends are coming too." Wally and Ralph were working hard by calling in their friends to help out with the wedding preparations.

 **This is the end of page 3, hope you enjoyed it. Snowbarry is one of my favourite pairings in the DC universe (along with SuperFlash, SuperCorp, BatCat).**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 4 of my Flash fanfic if Nora was Barry and Caitlin's parents. Sorry that I haven't uploaded this page yet as I've been busy with other fanfics.**

 **Summary: Based a week after their wedding, let's see how Barry and Caitlin have been since.**

 **Their apartment:**

The day started with a beautiful sunrise to show a shadowy figure laying in bed, the figure sat up and looked out the window then slowly got up. The figure got up out of the bed and moved their long brunette hair out of their face then walked over to the wardrobe to get dressed, she moved through the clothes and picked out an ice blue knee-length dress and after she was dressed, the woman walked down the stairs and could smell something delicious.

"Morning beautiful," the woman ran down the stairs to see a smartly dressed man setting the dining table. "How did you sleep?" The light of the sun brighten to reveal the man and woman as Barry and Caitlin Allen; they were happily married and were enjoying every second they spent together.

"I spelt wonderfully," Caitlin giggled, she kissed Barry on the lips then decided to help her new husband get the table ready. "Since I lost Ronnie, I've never been truly happy but now I have you, I feel very more happy than I've ever been." Barry was happy that Caitlin was happy and he never wanted her to be sad or alone ever again.

"I'm more happy with you than I was with Iris," Barry admitted which made Caitlin blush, they both looked happy to be with each other.

 **STAR Labs:**

Nora was in the speed lab training to see if she could go faster with Cisco monitoring her vitals, he could see that the results weren't getting any better or worse. Nora ran out of the track and sat down on the stairs and at that moment, Barry and Nora walked in and hugged their daughter.

"How is she, Cisco?" Barry asked, Cisco handed Barry the results while Caitlin and Nora had left to talk science.

"The good news is that Nora still has her speed," Cisco started but Barry knew there was bad news to come. "But the bad news is that she's starting to slow down." Barry sat down as he was more concerned about Nora's condition and how could he help her as a father.

"Is there anyway we can help Nora?" Asked Barry as he wanted to know if there was anyway he could help his daughter get her speed back. "Like could we give her a sample of positive Tachyons to counter the negative Tachyons?" Barry suggested but Cisco shrugged his shoulders so he started running tests to see if Barry's idea could work and in the meantime, Barry went off to spend time with his wife and daughter.

 **Cortex:**

Nora and Caitlin were talking and laughing after they had finished talking about Nora's suit and name, their conversation led to talking about their relationship as mother and daughter.

"Nora, do you think I'm a good mother?" Asked Caitlin, Nora could tell that her step-mother was nervous as she had no experience, Nora looked up and held Caitlin's hand, she looked at her step-mother and smiled.

"You don't need experience to be a mother," Nora started which made Caitlin look up. "You just need a caring heart and help the best you can." Nora explained which made Caitlin smile. "And besides, you've been a great step-mom to me." Nora added then the two hugged and tears started falling out of Caitlin's eyes: becoming a mother was the best thing that happened to her.

"Thanks for saying that, Nora," Caitlin thanked, she had taken Nora in as if she was her biological daughter. "Now, what do you say we spend some mother/daughter time at the shopping mall?" Suggested Caitlin and Nora agreed, the two left the Cortex and made their way to the elevator.

 **CCPD:**

Barry had left STAR Labs and headed over to the CCPD, he decided to get back to work and catch up on files he hadn't finished but he wanted to check in with Joe and see how everything was doing. Barry could see that Joe was writing something as he got closer, the speedster tapped Joe on the shoulder and the response was a hug.

"It's great to see you back, Barr," Joe welcomed which made Barry smile, he looked around and could see that nothing had changed. "It's been quiet without you but now you're back, it's going to be like nothing had ever happened." Barry nodded in agreement, he was happy to be back at work.

"Thanks Joe, it's great to back," Barry smiled, he was just about to walk away when he turned back around to face Joe. "Me and Caitlin were going to have dinner and were wondering if you wanna join us?" Barry offered, Joe looked sad then looked at Barry.

"Me and Cecile had plans but I'm sure we can rearrange and join you two," Joe suggested, Barry sat in the chair next to Joe's desk and gave him a little smile.

"If you and Cecile had plans then I don't want you to rearrange them," Barry told his adopted father, he smiled at him. "Go with her, we can do a rain check." Barry suggested and Joe nodded.

"Okay, that's good with me, Barr." Joe hugged Barry and pushed to indicate that he had work to do, Barry laughed then walked off to get his work finished in the lab.

 **Later that day, city streets:**

After a long, tiring day in the office, Barry and Nora decided to go for a run and they were having fun. Along with having fun, Barry was teaching how to run and phase through solid objects and throw lightning and Barry could tell that Nora was a natural at it. Each time Nora failed, she got up and kept on trying to be as good as her father. They were in an abandoned warehouse district to train out of the public's' view and used to damaged equipment as targets, Nora was trying to throw lightning but nothing was happening.

"Never give up, Nora. I know you can do it!" Cheered Barry, Nora smiled like her father's words were giving her the strength and speed to keep on trying. After hours of attempts, Nora threw a streak of lightning and it hits several empty oil drums, Barry clapped his hands and hugged his daughter. "You did great, XS." Congratulated Barry, Nora smiled when she was called her codename by her father.

"Thanks for supporting me, Dad." Nora smiled, she rubbed her hands together as if she was ready to try something else. "What's next? Running on water? Running and phasing at the same time?" Barry was impressed that Nora wanted to continue training so he got ready for the next test.

"We're going to try phasing while running at the same time," Barry told his daughter, Nora nodded. Barry pointed at a warehouse to indicate that was their target. "Remember: breath in and out at a calm pace, focus on what you want to achieve." Barry advised, Nora nodded then began to take deep, slow breaths and got ready to run. "Go!" Shouted Barry and in a flash, XS had ran and began to vibrate faster than ever before, Nora vibrated through the walls and came out the otherside without a scratch.

"I did it!" Cried Nora, Barry ran over to his daughter and hugged her, he was was proud how far Nora had come since she first arrived in 2018. Barry looked at Nora with a big smile.

"Let's do more tomorrow but for now, what do you say to some cookie dough ice-cream?" Barry suggested and that made Nora smile. "Race you to Mason Family Ice Cream Shop!" And with that, Barry and Nora raced towards Rhode Island for ice-cream.

 **That's page 4 of my Flash fanfic and there's now to come so don't think it's over. Do you like the new family of Barry, Caitlin and Nora?**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 5 of my Flash story, Iris has given birth to a baby and we already who it is. What surprises will be in store you? Read on to find out and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Few months later, Allen apartment:**

The Allen family were having a family meal after a busy day of stopping crime, the three of them began laughing but it stopped when Caitlin ran towards the bathroom and began throwing up. Barry ran to the bathroom to check on his wife while Nora got the phone in case it was an emergency.

"Cait! Are you okay?" Barry shouted as he banged on the bathroom door, he didn't use his powers in case he was invading her private time but that didn't stop him from banging on the door. "Babe, what's wrong?" After two minutes of being in the bathroom, the door opened up and there stood Caitlin as if nothing had happened.

"I can promise you, Barry that I'm okay," Caitlin promised, she got some tissue and wiped the face and washed her hands. "For me, this is natural." That give Barry a hint and just as he was asked about her condition, Caitlin answered for him. "Yes, I am. Our secret." Caitlin pointed behind her and there stood Nora who was smiling.

"I promise to not tell anyone, even Grandpa Joe and Grandma Cecile." Nora promised, she ran over and hugged both her parents.

 **Next day, STAR Labs:**

Barry and Nora were having fun in the speed lab by seeing who could run the fastest when Joe walked in and could see the two having fun, he sat down and watched the two speedsters run until they ran down the slope and stopped near Joe. Joe started clapping his hands for his son and granddaughter, the two smiled and walked over to Joe.

"How are you two doing?" Asked Joe, Barry smiled while Nora give a thumbs up. Joe walked over to Barry and Nora and hugged the pair of them.

"Joe, have you seen Caitlin?" Barry asked, Joe shook his head so Barry ran off to look for her, leaving Joe with Nora. The two sat down and started talking.

"Is Barry okay?" Asked Joe, Nora was trying to not tell Joe about Caitlin which made Joe feel a little concerned. "I heard from Iris that she's given birth to a baby girl and named her Nora." Nora was happy that the timeline was in one piece so far.

"That's great, Grandpa. How's Grandma Cecile and Auntie Jenna?" Nora asked, Joe still wasn't used to Nora's terminology, especially with 'Auntie Jenna' and 'Grandma Cecile'.

"They're good, how's your mother?" Joe asked, Nora nodded. Joe noticed that Nora was trying to not tell him something but as he was a cop, he was determined in finding out what the young speedster was hiding. "Nora, you are as bad as hiding a secret as your father." Joe told his granddaughter and Nora responded with a cheeky smile.

"Was I that bad at hiding it?" Asked Nora, Joe nodded as he wrapped his right arm around Nora's shoulder. "If I tell you, promise me that you won't tell anyone else." Nora asked, Joe give Nora a pinky promise, then Nora took a deep breath and got ready to explain.

 **Cortex:**

Caitlin walked out of the medical bay holding a sheet of paper as she read the results when Barry walked in, she jumped in surprise as she didn't see her husband coming. Caitlin handed Barry the sheet while she ran to the bathroom to throw up again, Barry's eyes widen as he read the results.

"Are these readings correct?" Asked Barry and at that moment, Caitlin walked out of the bathroom and nodded. It was exactly what Barry though: Caitlin was pregnant and had a month before everyone could tell she was pregnant.

"Our own child, Barr." Caitlin smiled, Barry kisses her on cheek and smiled. They were going to parents to two kids and they had each other which made a lot better.

 **West home:**

Later that day, Barry, Caitlin and Nora got invited over to dinner with Joe and Cecile which the Allens were happy about so Nora brought a bottle of red wine as a kind gesture. Caitlin opened the front door and could see Joe preparing the table and on the couch was Cecile feeding Jenna. Nora and Caitlin walked over and sat with Cecile and they started talking while Barry walked over to Joe.

"Hey Joe, Nora brought this for dinner," Barry said, he handed the bottle of wine to Joe and he smiled. "Thanks for inviting us over for dinner." Joe smiled and hugged his son, he then took Barry into the kitchen to talk.

"How's the family?" Asked Joe as he took the plates out of the cupboard. "Is Caitlin okay?" Barry knew that tone of voice Joe was using, it was his 'I know something' voice.

"Everyone's okay, Nora's been great and Cait's great," Barry replied, Joe nodded as if he was pretending to not know about Caitlin's condition. "Joe? Is there something wrong?" Joe smiled which Barry knew he knew something.

"I know about Caitlin expecting her first," Joe hinted which surprised Barry as he wondered how did Joe find out? "You're not the only one who's bad at lying." Joe said as he nodded his head in Nora's direction.

"Just like her dad then," Barry joked, Joe smiled and nodded. "Can we keep this between us? Cait wants to surprise everyone with the news." Joe nodded.

"Of course, Barr. Your secret is safe with me." Joe promised then the two hugged. "Can I say how happy I am of you?" Barry nodded, Joe was the closest thing Barry had to a father and everytime Joe said he was proud of him made Barry feel happy.

"Now, let's go feed everyone else Cait will be grumpy." Barry suggested as he helped Joe carry the meals out into the dining room.

 **Next morning:**

Barry and Caitlin were in bed thinking about what the day had in store, they were staring at each other with smiles on their faces, the pair leant close to each other and kissed on the lips. They decided to get out of bed and get dressed, Barry's phone started ringing and he answered it just as Caitlin ran into the bathroom.

" _Barry, it's Singh,"_ Barry was putting on his jacket while talking to his boss and when Caitlin walked out of the bathroom, Barry kissed his wife then ran out the front door. What Caitlin didn't know was that her left hand started emitting a light blue cloud from it.

 **CCPD:**

Captain Singh was waiting for Barry to arrive and he arrived on time, the Captain handed Barry a sheet of paper and as he read it, a smile appeared on her face. Captain Singh opened up one of his top drawer and took out a slip of paper then handed it to Barry.

"This is from the Mayor as an apology for accusing you of murder," Singh said as he shook Barry's hand. Barry smiled then looked at the paper which turned out to be a check for five hundred dollars which surprised the CSI.

"I can't accept this, Captain," Barry looked at the check and shook his head. "All I wanted was to be free and be with my friends and family." Barry looked up at Singh and smiled. "Now, I have a wife and child to get home to." Barry shook the Captain's hand then left his office to go and see Caitlin and Nora, he also wanted to check on Cait's condition.

 **STAR Labs:**

Caitlin was checking the police reports for any Metas causing trouble but Central City was quiet which was both making Caitlin feel on edge and happy. Caitlin felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and kissed her neck, the doctor knew who it was and when she turned her head, she saw Barry with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Barr, what's that?" Caitlin took the paper out of his hand while Barry was still hugging her. "This is a check from the Mayor for five hundred dollars." Caitlin was surprised at the amount the Mayor had given her husband.

"Captain Singh said it was her way of saying sorry for arresting the wrong man when he was very much alive," Barry explained. "I said no thank you but then I thought about it, I decided to keep it for our child when it's born." Barry told Caitlin, she turned around and kissed her husband on the lips as they were happy. Around the corner behind a door frame, Nora was smiling as she had a little sibling on the way and she was looking forward to being the older sister.

 **That's page 5 for now, there's still more to come!**

 **What gender would the child be? What should the name be? What powers would Barry and Caitlin's child have?**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is page 6 of my Snowbarry series, based a year after the last page so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Allen's apartment:**

Their apartment was quiet until the sound of a baby crying woke up both Barry and Caitlin, Barry woke and used his speed to run in the direction of the crying to see that it was a little baby girl. Barry picked up the baby and cuddled her, the little girl stopped crying and began to fall back to sleep, Caitlin walked in and and saw Barry hugging the baby then she hugged both of them.

"Is she okay, Barr?" Cait asked and Barry nodded, he smoothed the little girl's head then kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Melissa just wanted her mommy and daddy," Barry smiled. The little girl that Barry and Caitlin were holding was their daughter, Melissa Elizabeth Allen and she too also had Meta powers but no one knew what the baby's powers were.

 **STAR Labs:**

While Barry was out fighting with Nora, Caitlin was helping Cisco while also watching Melissa who was playing with her toys. Caitlin was about to turn her head around and check on Melissa but then she saw that a stuffed toy bear was now frozen which surprised both Caitlin and Cisco.

"Has Melissa ever done something like that?" Asked Cisco, the duo were watching the one year old as ice blue fog began emitting from her hands.

"No, this is the first time I've seen Mel doing something like this," Caitlin said as she sat down in front of her daughter. "I can't believe she's emitted my powers but there's one thing I want to know," Caitlin wondered, Cisco sat next to his friend and they watched as little Melissa had fun.

 **Midday, Dockyard:**

Barry and Nora were training at the docks as if was abandoned after the fight with King Shark, they were practicing running on water and Nora was struggling as she had never run on water before. It took Nora several attempts until she mastered the skill then the two took a break by having a grated cheese sandwich each with a bottle of water, the pair started talking about baby Melissa and how she was acting.

"Does Melissa change anything in the timeline?" Barry asked, Nora understood why her father was asking that question but he had nothing to worry.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Nora replied, she took the photo out and the only differences were that Melissa was in the photo now and instead of Iris being the mother in the photo, it was now Caitlin and the best thing was that there were no side effects from what had altered. "This proves that nothing has changed and me existing happens." Barry smiled as he hugged his oldest daughter, Nora smiled and hugged her father.

"Even though you made a big risk coming here, I'm glad you did so anyway." Barry beamed as the time he was spending with Nora was great, the two speedsters decided to head back to STAR Labs to see how Caitlin and baby Melissa were.

 **STAR Labs:**

Caitlin was doing some tests on Melissa because she had thought of something: if Melissa had ice powers like Killer Frost, could she have also inherited her father's speed? Melissa was playing with "Uncle Cisco" on the floor of the Cortex. Barry and Nora ran in and stopped at the entrance of the Cortex to see Cisco playing with Melissa and Caitlin was working on something.

"Dad, why don't play with Mel and I'll check on Mom." Nora suggested, Barry smiled and nodded. The new Flash suit flew back into the ring then Barry joined with Cisco and played with Melissa while Nora went and checked up on Caitlin.

"Everything okay, Mom?" Caitlin looked up and saw Nora, she had taken off her mask and her jacket as she was sweating from the running. "What are you working on?" Caitlin trusted Nora so she showed her, Nora could see that Caitlin was running tests on Melissa.

"When you and your father was running, Melissa did something that I didn't expect," Caitlin started which confused Nora until she was shown a frozen teddy bear. "Melissa froze that, not me." Nora was amazed with her baby sister's powers then she started to think of something.

"You came up with a theory, didn't you Mom?" Asked Nora and Caitlin responded with a nod of her head.

"I came up with this theory after what you told me, that your yellow lightning is from your father and the pink from your mother…" Caitlin was just say another sentence until Nora jumped in.

"You're were thinking what if Melissa also inherited the Speedforce from her father?" Nora wondered and Caitlin agreed. "Would you like an extra pair of hands on this?" Nora asked and Caitlin smiled.

"Well, I don't see a better time for mother and daughter time then with a science project?" Joked Caitlin which made the pair laugh then they began work. Meanwhile, Melissa and Barry were playing around when Barry saw her baby girl emitting ice blue clouds from her hands.

"Looks like you inherited your mother's power, Mels." Barry smiled as he picked up his daughter and the ice blue clouds disappeared. "I wonder what other tricks you have in store for us." Barry took Melissa to the lounge and laid her down in the cot, Melissa started to fall asleep then Barry went back to the Cortex and walked past Joe who was going to keep an eye on his "granddaughter".

 **Speed lab:**

Caitlin and Nora were doing tests and checking results for a theory that they both up with and after fifteen minutes, they had both had the answer to their theory then they checked each other's answers and found out they had the same results.

"Looks like you were right, Mom." Nora congratulated as Caitlin was impressed that she was right and it would seem that Melissa was going to get the Speedforce but they didn't know when she would see get her speed.

"Looks like there's a high chance that Melissa will have the Speedforce soon," Caitlin informed which made Nora confused on how her younger sister could have two different types of powers.

 **Allen's apartment:**

Barry and Caitlin were discussing about the results that Caitlin and Nora had got about Melissa and it didn't surprise the scarlet speedster, it was an if he saw it coming.

"To be honest, it shouldn't surprise us. Afterall, we both have powers and somehow our daughter has both ice and soon, will have speed." Caitlin realized as she laid down on her husband's lap and Barry started smoothing her hair to make his wife feel relaxed.

"Our little Snowstorm, right?" Joked Barry, that made the pair of them laugh and in turn, gave Caitlin an idea and Barry knew that when Caitlin had an idea, she would smile a little. "You've got an idea, haven't you?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded.

"You just gave Melissa a nickname: Snowstorm." Caitlin exclaimed with her voice filled with happiness, Barry smiled as their daughter had her first nickname and who knows, maybe it would become more?

 **That's it for now, hoped you enjoyed this page. I'm busy with both this story and my Supercorp one. Do you like the name I gave the baby? And what about the nickname?**

 **Well, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The 7th part of my Snowbarry story, based a five years in the future. I hope you like this time jump as you find out that little Melissa Allen is different far more different than her mother and father. I'm happy that you all are still reading my Snowbarry story and hope you keep leaving me reviews.**

 **Allen's home:**

The sun was rising above Central City to show a house in the suburbs and to reveal a tall figure standing out in the backyard, the figure was a man and he was watching the sunrise. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and when he looked around, he saw a brunette haired woman with a small girl walking up to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" the brunette asked the figure, he walked over to the two girls then hugged them both. "I'm guessing you're alright, Barr." the brunette smiled.

"I'm great, Cait," Barry answered, he picked up the little girl and the two rubbed noses then he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips. "I've got everything I ever wanted right here with me." That made Caitlin smile and blush, Barry loved spending every second with his family and never wanted it to end.

 **After breakfast:**

Barry had decided to go for a run the city, he would usually go for a run to think or to exercise and today, Barry was running around to protect Central City and to exercise. He was wearing his old suit as it brought back memories of when he and Caitlin first met and how they were always there for each other. Barry ran on to the roof of the CCPD and looked at the view until he was interrupted by his commlink beeping, he answered it to hear the voice of his lovely wife.

" _Barr, how's the city?"_ Caitin asked and that made Barry smile, he ran down the building and made his way back to STAR Labs.

"Everything's quiet, I'm on my back now." Barry informed Caitlin. Barry was halfway back to STAR Labs when he heard his commlink beeping again.

" _Barry, get back here fast!"_ Barry thought it was an emergency so he decided to run as fast as he could and it didn't take too long.

 **STAR Labs, minutes later:**

Barry stopped in the doorway into the Cortex to see Caitlin standing in the middle of the room with Joe and Cisco and a streak of red and white lightning running around them. Barry ran and caught the speedster which turned out to be their daughter, Melissa.

"When did…?" Barry was lost for words as he already knew that Melissa had cold powers but it now seemed that the second daughter now had speed.

"We've just found out ourselves," answered Joe but Barry noticed that Caitlin hadn't said anything and seconds later, Nora came running in and stood next to her mom. (Nora thought of Caitlin more as her biological mother than Iris as they spent more time together and they had more in common.)

"It seems our calculations were a bit off, mom." Nora said and Caitlin smiled a little, Barry walked over to Caitlin and Nora then looked at them with confusion on his face.

"Did you two know about this?" Barry asked and the two nodded which surprised the scarlet speedster. "Why didn't you tell me?" Caitlin looked at Barry then the two walked into the med bay and decided to talk. Leaving Joe and Nora in the Cortex as Cisco had already left to meet up with Ralph, Joe and Nora decided to leave and get a coffee while Barry and Caitlin were talking about Melissa.

 **Med bay:**

While Melissa was drawing in a notepad, Barry and Caitlin were discussing about how long did Caitlin know about Melissa's second ability and when was she going to tell him but Barry was surprised by Caitlin's answer.

"Me and Nora were looking into it but were having no luck getting any answers," Caitlin walked over to the crib and held Melissa's hand. Barry walked over and placed one hand on Caitlin's shoulder, he knew that his wife wouldn't hide anything from him unless there was a reason for it.

"Babe, I understand why you didn't say anything," Barry said as he hugged Caitlin, "You wanted to check before you said anything." Caitlin smiled as she was happy that Barry understood her decision, she hugged her husband and Barry returned the hug.

"So, what do we do now?" Caitlin asked, Barry smiled then held Melissa's hand, Melissa smiled then handed her daddy a picture of him as The Flash and her mommy as Frost. Both Barry and Caitlin smiled at their daughter's drawing, Caitlin took it and kissed Melissa on the forehead then got some tape and attached it to the wall in the medical bay.

 **30 minutes later:**

Barry was babysitting Melissa as Caitlin had went out for a girls time with Nora and Cecile, Barry was having trouble as Melissa was using both her powers. At one point, Melissa was using her cold powers to freeze her father's feet to the ground and when Barry got free to try and grab her, Melissa used her speed to move and hide from Barry. The front door started knocking and when Barry answered it, he saw Joe and he was holding cups of coffee from Jitters then handed one to Barry.

"I thought you could do with one," Joe suggested and Barry smiled, the two walked over and sat on the couch while Melissa was drawing. "How does it feel being a father to two kids?" Joe asked and it made Barry smile.

"It's great, Iris is still looking after 'little' Nora while me and Caitlin have both adult Nora and Melissa." Barry said as he smiled, he handed Joe a photo of his family.

"When did you have this taken?" Joe asked with a smile, the photo was Barry with Caitlin and his two daughters in the apartment. "You all look very happy." Joe hugged Barry who returned the hug, Melissa walked over to her dad and grandad then raised her hands.

"Daddy, can I have a hug too?" Melissa asked, Barry lifted his daughter on to his lap and hugged her. "I love you loads daddy and you too, grandpa." Melissa said, Joe joined in and hugged Barry and Melissa.

 **STAR Labs:**

After Cait and Nora had returned from the girls time with Cecile, they met up with Barry and Melissa and went to STAR Labs to check on Melissa's powers. Nora and Barry went to the speed lab to train while Caitlin watched Melissa run around the cortex with lightning coming off her, it was white and red and Caitlin was impressed that Melissa was getting faster, she held up a portable speedometer and scanned Melissa's speed and it was in the four hundred section. Joe walked into the Cortex and saw little Melissa running with Caitlin holding a video camera while recording Melissa running, Joe smiled as he sat next Caitlin and watched everything.

"Hey Joe, you alright?" Caitlin asked but she was too busy watching her daughter, Joe smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Cecile's with Jenna at the park and I thought I would check up on you and the family." Joe answered, Caitlin smiled as Joe said she was family to him as was everyone else.

"Thanks Joe, it feels great to have you and Cecile to call me a member of your family," Caitlin thanked then looked at Melissa who had stopped running and was now using her ice powers. Caitlin heard her phone ringing and when she checked it, it was a text from Barry. "Barry just messaged, he's on his way after finishing all his work." Joe smiled, he later got a surprise hug from Melissa and followed by a hug from Caitlin.

 **Later that day:**

Everyone was in the Speed Lab watching Barry and Caitlin play with Melissa and they could see how much better Melissa was controlling her powers. She was somehow able to create icy paths and run on them without falling, that had amazed everyone and that was when a name was thought of but not by Cisco this time.

"Snowstorm!" Exclaimed Nora and that surprised everyone, Cisco looked at Nora with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that, Nora?" Asked Cisco but then he understood what the future speedster meant. "Is that a suggestion as a codename for Melissa?" Nora nodded, Cisco thought about it and before he could answer, Barry and Caitlin answered for him.

"I like it," Barry answered first as he was chasing after Melissa, "It suits Melissa as she has both our powers, don't you agree, Cait?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded.

"I agree with Barry and Nora," Caitlin walked over and hugged Nora. "It's confirmed, if Melissa wants to follow in her family's footsteps then she already has a codename." Everyone smiled as they watched Melissa make an ice slide and started sliding down it, she landed next to her father.

"Daddy, what does Mommy mean by I have a codename?" Melissa asked, Barry smiled then noticed Nora walking over to her little sister.

"Melissa, you know that my hero name is XS, right?" Nora asked and Melissa nodded. "Well, that's what Mom means by you have a codename." Nora explained which made Melissa very happy as she jumping up and down like pogo-stick.

"So what's my hero name, big sis?" Asked Melissa, Barry let go of his daughter's hand and Nora held it, the two sister's went and sat down by the slope that led up to Speed Track.

"Mel, how does that the name Snowstorm sound to you?" Nora asked, Melissa's answer came in the form of a huge smile and a big hug for Nora.

"I love the name, thanks Nora." Mel thanked her older sister, Barry and Caitlin took a photo of the two sisters hugging as they wanted this to last forever.

 **There's page seven, sorry it took a while but I had writers block and whatever I did, I couldn't come up with anything. Hope this is okay for now as I'll start the next page soon. And there will be another time jump to where Melissa is a little older so you can see her in action.**

 **See you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Page 8 of my Snowbarry fanfic and I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Now, enjoy this one as there's another time jump to where's Melissa is a teen and is teamed up with Nora to protect Central City. Enjoy what may be, the final part to this story.**

A few years and a lot had changed for all the members of Team Flash: Joe West was now Captain of the CCPD, Iris had moved to Star City to get a fresh start, Wally had joined back up with the Legends, Cisco had found himself back with Gypsy, Ralph was back working at the CCPD as Detective and as for our favourite couple, Barry was now head of the Forensic Division at the CCPD and Caitlin was still at STAR Labs being a both a doctor and a mother.

 **Central City streets:**

Meanwhile, the streets of Central City were still being protected by two speedsters: one with pink and yellow lightning and one with white and red lightning. They were heading towards a crime in progress and soon, they arrived just in time as the speedster with white and red lightning held their hands out and blasted them backwards with an ice cloud. The other speedster stopped and took the stolen cash back then handed it back to the shop owner.

"Nice job, Snowstorm." Snowstorm smiled then saw the police arrive and they recognized the office leading them: Detective Ralph Dibny. The two speedsters ran off and in direction of STAR Labs, they laughed all the entire way back.

 **STAR Labs:**

Barry had just arrived and saw his wife with her back to him, she was busy cleaning her medical tools then she turned her attention to laying clean clothes out for her daughters. Barry ran up quietly behind Caitlin and kissed her on the neck which made the doctor jump, she was enjoying the kisses that Barry was planting over her neck.

"Barr, our daughters will back anytime soon," Caitlin gasped as she was enjoying every moment. "Let's do more of this tonight." She suggested and Barry agreed.

"I had a busy day and missed you loads," Barry told her as he held Caitlin's hands. Seconds later, two speedsters appeared and stopped by the computers. The brunette removed her mask to reveal she was Nora Allen and the other brunette removed her mask to reveal that she was Melissa Allen.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Nora called out, Barry hugged both his daughters while Caitlin fetched their clothes. "You should've seen Mel out there, she was running towards three thieves then blasted them with her ice cloud and they all landed in garbage dumpster then the fell down." Mel laughed at the end then the two speedsters collected their clothes from their mom then bolted off to get changed.

"It seems our little Snowstorm is getting better day by day," Barry was impressed with how far Melissa had got and Caitlin was also impressed that Mel was able to use both her speed and ice powers without having any powers.

"Melissa seems to love being a hero, she's doing great even if she's been at it a few months," Caitlin complimented, she opened up the Central City Picture News website and there was a lot of articles about Snowstorm and how she was an amazing hero, there was the same about XS and how Central City was thankful for their help.

"To be honest, I do miss being out there," Barry admitted, he had poured him and Cait a cup of coffee. Barry sat on the chair near the computer then Caitlin sat on his lap and rested her head next to his.

"I miss it too, me and Frost are usually talking about going back out their and fight with them," Caitlin admitted then that gave Barry an idea, Caitlin tried to figure out what Barry was thinking. "What is that genius brain of yours thinking off now?" Barry smiled then kissed his wife.

 **Next day:**

In the city centre, the Mayor was going to award Snowstorm and XS with the key to the city. There was a massive crowd to see their heroes be rewarded with the key, all of Team Flash were there to see except Wally as he was busy with the Legends. Ralph looked around and noticed two important missing from the crowd.

"Doe anyone know where the parents of the dynamic duo are?" He asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know, not even Joe who Barry told everything to. The Mayor walked on to the stage and towards the stand.

"Hello everyone," He bellowed with happiness in his voice. "Today, we are here to thank two people who have helped our brave officers and firefighters to protect our city and its people." And at that moment, XS and Snowstorm appeared on the stage and everyone started cheering and clapping. "I'm honored to reward the Key To The City to our heroes; XS and Snowstorm." Everyone cheered as the Mayor handed to key to the duo, the two sisters smiled and waved to everyone.

Meanwhile at the back, Cisco got a vibe then looked to his left and saw a snow trail in the sky and on the ground, an orange streak of lightning towards them. He got all of Team Flash's attention then they all could see they were about to company of the good kind.

"Look!" A kid shout and everyone looked to their left and could see a familiar duo heading towards them. The streak stopped on the right side of the stage while the trail of ice ended on the left side of the stage.

"Everyone, look who it is!" Shouted the Mayor in surprise and happiness. "It's the Flash and Killer Frost." Everyone cheered for the pair, the two walked over and shook hands with XS and Snowstorm.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Snowstorm, XS was wondering the same thing. Flash and Frost smiled at each other then looked at their kids.

"We couldn't let you two have all the fun, we're a family." Frost said and they agreed, XS then had an idea.

"Why don't we tell them we're a family," Nora suggested, they looked a bit worried. "I'm suggesting reveal we're a family, not suggesting we tell everyone our identities." The family looked at each other and nodded. The Flash walked over and tapped the Mayor on shoulder.

"Flash, what is it?" The Mayor asked, The Flash and Mayor spoke in a corner so no one could hear.

"Me and the others would like to make an announcement, with your permission?" The Flash asked, The Mayor gave the speedster a confused expression. "We want to admit we are a family, we want to be honest with the city that we love." The Mayor nodded and handed a microphone to the Flash.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flash has an announcement to make." The Mayor stepped to the side then the Flash stepped forward, followed by Killer Frost, XS and Snowstorm.

"Me and others here have agreed to reveal to all of you that me and Killer Frost are the parents of your new heroes," that news surprised everyone, even Team Flash as they didn't see that coming as they didn't know that they had planned to tell Central City they were a family.

 **STAR Labs:**

Everyone looked at the Allen family with either a surprise or confused expression as they didn't expect them to admit they were a family. Ralph wasn't bothered because no one could tell them what to do, instead he walked over to them and gave them all a huge hug with help from his powers.

"I don't care what the others say, that was a good thing to do," Ralph told the family and they all smiled. "The city will be happy that they have a family of heroes to protect them." Nora and Melissa hugged Ralph tight while Barry and Caitlin smiled.

"You're part of the family too, Ralph," Caitlin said, Ralph looked up with a tear falling out of his eye. "You have been for a long time."

"You really mean that?" Ralph asked, Barry and Caitlin nodded which made the Elongated Man very happy.

"Of course you are, Uncle Ralph." Melissa added, Ralph smiled. Since Melissa was born, Barry and Caitlin agreed to have Ralph be Mel's Uncle and Godfather which made Ralph Dibny even more happy. That made everyone's teary eyed then they all grouped up for a huge family hug.

"We shouldn't have judged your actions, son." Joe sniffled, Barry smiled then hugged his dad tight.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We didn't know you were going to do that, it just surprised us all." Cecile added. The Allens nodded, Nora hugged her Grandmother. Everyone was feeling cheering again and decided to celebrate at the Allen home.

 **Allen house:**

Thanks to Barry being in charge of the Forensic Division meant he was getting paid more and with that money he saved, he and Caitlin were living a their own house and it wasn't that far from the West home. Thanks from help of Nora and Melissa, the house was decorated before their parents got back home from shopping.

"The house looks great, you two!" Exclaimed Caitlin, Barry took the groceries and took them into the kitchen. "You two are angels, me and your dad are so proud of you." She hugged her daughters and as Barry walked back into the living room, the front door was knocking.

"Our guests have arrived," Barry looked at the dining table and there was no food there. "Girls, can you two get the food and drink sorted?" Nora and Melissa nodded then the two ran into the kitchen and started getting everything sorted. Meanwhile, Barry opened the door and there was everyone including Gypsy. Everyone walked into the Allen house and greeted Barry and Caitlin with hugs, they poured their drinks and started talking. Gypsy was talking to Caitlin about how things had changed for her and Cisco.

"So Gypsy, how has things been for you?" Caitlin asked, Gypsy was in the middle of drinking her glass of wine.

"Not bad and between me and you, call me Cynthia." Cynthia told Caitlin, they stood by the front window and kept on talking. "Me and Cisco are happy that I'm thinking about leaving my Earth and staying here." The two girls hugged each other and congratulated each other.

Meanwhile, Melissa and Nora brought the food in then everyone sat around the table. Melissa went back into the kitchen and brought in her's and Nora's drinks, she sat down between her sister and Cynthia. Barry was sat on the end by the kitchen, he stood up and held up his glass.

"Thanks for coming everyone, this is a toast to my and Caitlin's amazing daughters: Melissa and Nora," Barry started, Nora and Melissa smiled then gave each other a high five. "These two have made our lives amazing and I don't think we could be any prouder." Barry cheered as he held his wife's hand and everyone cheered as they raised their glasses to them. "To Nora and Melissa!" Shouted Barry as he pointed his glass at his daughter.

"To Nora and Melissa!" Everyone shouted, they all tapped their glasses together then they drank the wine. They sat down started eating the meal that was cooked by by young speedsters.

"This meal is amazing, girls." Complimented Cynthia, the girls smiled then began eating. Everyone else agreed, everyone was enjoying themselves until their phones started beeping.

"It's the Metahuman app." Cisco said, the girls looked at their parents and they nodded.

"Run, girls. Run." Was all that Barry said then Nora and Melissa ran out the front door, already in their suits.

 **Outro:**

 _I'm Melissa Allen; I'm a multi-meta. With the speedforce from my dad and ice powers from my mom, I protect Central City with the help from my older sister, XS and my parents. My name is Snowstorm and I'm from a family of heroes._

 **That's the end of The Flash: What the future holds. I hope you enjoy this as I've enjoyed writing this. If there's any pairing you would like me to write about, then pm me.**

 **See you lot later!**


End file.
